Beginner Guide
Introductions Because there are not many guides for this game, we started this page. Hope this page will be useful to any newbie who wants to learns about General War. Getting Started Nothing much to explain here, just follow whole tutorial carefully and when you see this screen be sure to pick up or enter your nickname. Do not click confirm as soon as you encounter this window because it will decide the nickname you use in the game. To change nickname randomly click the cube and to enter nicknames click on the names and then enter the nicknames you want on the keyboard. Remember the game doesn't have a changing nickname feature yet so choose your nickname wisely. Main Screen At very beginning, main screen looks like that: A bit later, with more buildings and options unlocked: Background of main screen is your garrison, full of buildings. Around it, several sections appears (can be minimized/restored). Top-left section In top-left section you can click your avatar or current rank insignia, gaining access to Player Info and Promotion tabs. Next is your player nickname. Four tabs to the right shows amount of silver, experience (XP), military resources (MR) and reputation points (RP) you currently have. Hovering over them shows maximum capacity of each. The next line begins with Recharge button, which opens new browser window with game credits buying options. Next to it, your current amount of gold is shown, with a small chest openin Prize Hall window, where you can make your first recharge and obtain some rewards for it. Last in this line are world level and member level indicators. Below avatar, there's a small arrow which allows you to minimize this section. Next is your current HQ level indicator, then Total Rating (TR) of your current formation. In the bottom of this section, two golden buttons: Vip and Member will take you to coressponding tabs. Right of them small buttons are for accessing Settings, Mail, GameBox's support page (in new browser window), fullscreen, Game Guide and City Siege log. Last is small button for muting sounds. Below buttons, current server time is shown. Builder Queue section Despite the name, this panel has more purposes. First, under the title, there are timers indicating if builders are occupied and showing time to finish their jobs. Normal players can use two builders by default, VIP players six. Below are timers representing levy cool down time, then military resources (MR) production and training (EXP) progress expiration time. Fast forward buttons (>>) allows you to finish the progress immediately using gold, All button is used to finish all of them without clicking each separately. Current Activeness displayed at the bottom of the panel allows you to take a glimpse at its progress, clicking Check button leads you to detailed information about daily quests. Chat section Chat window usage is pretty obvious. Buttons above input box are filtering chat: All means there is no filter, World shows messages available for all players on server, ALC is alliance chat, team is chat for teammates in instance battles and country chat messaages are visible only to players withing your power (Allies, Axis or Soviet). You have to be carefull, cause filters are switching themselves when you are changing map screens. When you enter your city screen, no filter is used (All) until filtered again manually. Entering World War map switches chat automatically to Country filter. When u start an instance battle, team filter goes by default. Icons section In the upper right corner of main screen there are some icons. Number and placement of them may vary. On the picture to the right, following icons are shown: * Flash sale, Game Guide, Events, VIP Package, Online Pack, Resource Exchange; * Ranklist, Black market, Daily Cumulate Recharge, Lucky Draw, Accumulated Recharge, Gold Joy; * Hall of Fame, Upgrade Pack, General Integration and Improvement Joy. Quests section Lower-right section Battle Screen Here are some battle screens. Some notes here are : *You can buy 30 SP for 3 gold by clicking the "+" button beside the SP bar. *You can use the number button to use skill or battle item, so be sure not to push the button especially when you're in battle while chatting. Unit Type Currently, there is 3 unit types in this game, specifically Infantry *Infantry mainly consists of light vehicle, armored personnel carriers and foot soldiers. *Click Infantry for Units List Tank/Armored *Tank/Armored mainly consists of medium and heavy tanks. *Click Tank/Armored for Units List Artillery *Artillery mainly consists of anti-tank weapons. *Click Artillery for Units List What unit is the best? There is no unit best, all depends on the opponent and the maps. And also the system of GW is represented by rock, paper and scissor mechanics, like the picture below. *'Infantry' is strong against Artillery *'Tank/Armored' is strong against Infantry *'Artillery' is strong against Tank/Armored List of buildings in General War Headquarter Headquarter is the building for upgrading your level, it's level also determines highest possible level of other buildings. Upgrading HQ requires finishing certain stages of Campaigns in normal mode. Most often middle, then last battle of the stage. This is most expensive, and time-consuming building in the game. Combat Center Combat Center is a place for adjusting units, upgrading unit, changing formations and choosing battle items to use. Upgrading Combat Center increase the maximum possible level of troops and hourly EXP production in training center. General Center General Center is where you upgrade your general level or rank. Upgrade your General Center to increase your maximum EXP capacity. Arsenal A place for fusing equipment and upgrading your equipment. Upgrade your arsenal to increase the number of equip you can fuse. Also, the higher Arsenal level, the better typers of fragments/trophies you can exchange. Training Center For gathering EXP. MR Production For gathering MR. Shop The place to buy unit, general, battle item, equip and material. Upgrade shop to increase the number of item/unit avaiable at shop. Tech Center The place to learn new skill and upgrading your skill. Upgrade your Tech Center to increase the number SP you have in battle. Bank Upgrade your bank to increase your maximum silver capacity. Tax Office Upgrade your Tax Office to increase your max Levy. Cottage Upgrade your Cottage to increase your max Levy. MR Storehouse Upgrade your MR Storehouse to increase your maximum MR capacity. MR Factory Upgrade your MR Factory to increase your MR productions. Formation How to change Formation? To change formation simply go to the combat center and choose the formation icon Formation Type There are four types that mainly used by player in GW, that is : General Type This is a typical general type. Two tanks, two troops of artillery and one infantry. This kind of formation has both good ATK and good DEF. Tanks can share much damage to protect artillery. But the weakness is rather obvious: 1 infantry is not enough for searching and attacking enemy artillery. You can just kill the enemy artillery before your infantry is killed. Many players choose this type of formation because it can deal with almost every enemy. Infantry plays a crucial role in the general type because it needs to search for enemy troops, kill artillery and keep alive. Therefore, when you choose infantry, you’d better look for one with high MOVE, VIEW and STA. Of course, you can equip a good general if possible. Two tanks can be set as 2 defensive tanks or 1 defensive tank and 1 offensive tank. As for the artillery, you just need to focus on their power and range. Double Infantry Type The formation of two infantry, two troops of artillery and one tank has great advantage against the formation of more than two troops of artillery. You can use the infantry to find enemy rapidly and destroy enemy artillery. But def of this formation is not that good. If you can’t destory enemy artillery, you will be under destructive attack. This formation requires high MOVE and ATK of the 2 infantry, because is you can’t destroy enemy artillery rapidly, you can wait to die. If your comprehensive power is strong, you can consider to buy a AOE infantry with high ATK. Triple Artillery Type This formation is typical kind of violence. You can own super power and kill 1 to 2 troops in the first round. But the weakness is its low def. If your first attack is not that powerful, the coming kickback of enemies will definitely give you a hard blow. Infantry needs to have high VIEW and enough STA because it will offer view to and bear damage for the 3 back artillery. The tank needs to have high def and enough STA because it needs not only to replace infantry when it’s killed and attack enemy infantry, but also bear damage for artillery. The only requirement for the 3 artillery is ATK. It’s even better if they have sound RANGE. Double Infantry & Double Tank This formation is specially against enemy formation with many artillery. It is only suitable for a prolonged battle. Gold What is gold? Gold Function How to acquire gold VIP What is VIP? How to acquire VIP? VIP Benefit VIP Type Others Newbie Card Where to get newbie card? Where to input newbie card code? Power Choosing Power Changing Power Maximum level in this game Currently the maximum level in this game is 150. Some Tips *If your unit view cannot see the enemy but you have long range unit and the enemy is unseen but is within your range then click the auto button and it will attacking your unseen enemy. *Smoke Bomb B and Snipe B at shop is pretty handy and you could buy it cheap at shop with silver only.